1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and more particularly to a camera assembly for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mobile communication devices may be classified according to camera mounting position, such as, for example, a body mounted type, a foldable cover mounted type, or a hinge mounted type. The latter type typically allows a relatively wide camera-viewing angle. The term “mobile communication devices” may comprise mobile telephones, cellular telephones, personal communication systems (PCS), personal data assistants (PDA), laptop computers, and any other devices capable of wireless communication.
As schematically shown in FIGS. 1-2, a conventional mobile communication device 20 comprises a main body 22, a foldable cover 24 adapted to rotate relative to main body 22 via a hinge portion 26, and a camera assembly 28 coupled to hinge portion 26. Camera assembly 28 includes a camera lens 30 mounted on a front portion and a knob 32 mounted on a side portion thereof.
Camera lens 30 is always exposed to the outside world. This type of exposure allows foreign matter, such as dust particles and the like, to be deposited on its outer surface. Dust particle deposits contribute to deterioration in photographic quality. In addition, camera lens 30 may be easily damaged by an accidental external impact.